


Kiss You, Kiss Me

by byeolino



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: High School AU, Lots of kissing, M/M, More fluff but there is a part with an intense makeout i guess, The other members make quick appearances, and a little making out, rated mature for suggestive content but it’s not explicit smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolino/pseuds/byeolino
Summary: Chan loves kissing Minho, and Minho loves kissing Chan ||5+1 thing, but make it Minchan kisses in a high school au with Chan as the Student Council President, and Minho as the Vice President! (courtesy of the new Ivy Club pics ahem ahem)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132





	Kiss You, Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have anything to say yet, but just make sure to read the tags to avoid getting uncomfortable!

> _**ONE ; can’t keep myself off of you** _

A few sheets of paper sat silently on the table, random notes and scribbles written all over them. Two laptops remained open but idle, their screens displaying a shared Google Sheets file with numbers and numbers of data. 

Stifled giggles and laughter filled the almost empty room, except for the two males who were currently making a fuss over one’s phone screen.

“Ah, not that one Minho!” Chan laughs, “Let’s take another one.”

Minho sticks his tongue out, smirking evilly, “The pineapple filter suits you! You love pineapples!”

“Ah! Minho!” Chan tries to wrestle the other male, grabbing and reaching for his phone.

The other male laughs loudly, the cheeky sparkle in his eyes never leaving its place. After a few more minutes of trying to take the phone from Minho, Chan finally relents, sitting back in place as the other male happily types away on his keyboard, probably posting the photos they took onto Instagram.

Chan can only smile as he takes note of the happy grin plastered on Minho’s lips, eyes twinkling like a child who had found their favorite toy. “You really just love your filters, don’t you?” Chan chuckles.

Minho hums, locking his phone, “Yeah, 100%. They’re funny and cute, why wouldn’t I like them?”

Chan nods as if saying “point taken” before leaning back on his chair and throwing an arm around Minho’s shoulder. “What if the student council hosted some sort of Snow filter event or challenge and a winner would be chosen every week? Just for fun.”

“What prize would we give?”

“I don’t know...candy? Snacks? Coupon for freebies and discounts in the cafeteria?” Chan laughs, “Ask Seungmin, he’s the Treasurer.”

“You’re the President.” Minho hums, mind already filled with the idea of having the students participate in a Snow-related challenge. Nice.

Chan raises an eyebrow, “You’re the Vice President. Are we dictating our roles now? Jeongin’s the Secretary, Hyunjin’s the officer for Public Relations…”

“Ah, stop stop I know their positions very well.” Minho laughs, playfully rolling his eyes, “We should probably get back to organizing these sheets. All these names and numbers are getting confusing.”

“You were the one who got distracted with Snow, you know?” Chan chuckles, poking Minho’s rib.

“Shhh, you joined in when you could have stopped me.” Minho counters with a mocking yet playful tone.

Chan presses a light kiss to Minho’s cheek, smiling against the skin there, “Would you have listened either way?”

Minho turns around to face the other male, lips barely touching as he smiles in response, “I think we both know the answer to that.”

Everything stands still as if frozen; time stops, and Minho’s eyes are glued to Chan’s, not paying attention to the hand that is now supporting the back of his neck. Chan pulls Minho closer, lips touching without any hesitation. Minho easily melts into the kiss, reciprocating Chan’s gesture with equal enthusiasm as his fingers intertwine with the other male’s free hand.

Soon, Chan’s other hand travels from Minho’s nape to his hair, fingers tangling with his soft locks while Minho brings one hand to Chan’s shoulder to steady himself. They exchange a few kisses, the sound of lips locking echoing in the empty room. A small whimper leaves Minho’s lips when Chan lifts him onto his lap, elbow hitting the edge of the table as he does so. 

The two exchange laughs before continuing their little session, a little movement of hips and hands here and there, and some breathless gasps and groans dropped from time to time. But before anything can escalate, the room door opens.

“You should both be thankful that the Discipline Officer is me.” Changbin sighs, walking to the other side of the table as if Chan and Minho making out was a normal thing to see.

Minho pulls away from Chan, raising an eyebrow, “And if it wasn’t?”

Changbin sits down, smiling, “I could report you for public indecency? Making out is a violation in the school rulebook.”

“This isn’t public indecency.” Chan says innocently, eyes wide as if he had no wrongs, “We’re in a room with no one around.”

“I’m here.” Changbin chuckles.

“Just now, weirdo.” Minho smirks, clambering off of Chan’s lap and returning to his own seat.

“Whatever.” Changbin dismisses, leaning back on the chair, “How’s the file going? Jeongin said a lot of students submitted forms to register for that seminar.”

Chan nods, eyes now on his laptop screen, “Yeah, we’re about more than halfway done organizing everything.”

Minho pouts, eyebrows knit together as he frowns, “Jeongin’s the Secretary, shouldn’t he be doing this?”

“He’s doing errands with Seungmin though.” Chan smiles, already typing and organizing their data on the Sheets, “We’ll handle.”

“You’d both get the job done quicker if you stopped being all over each other every other minute.” Changbin teases, resulting in Minho throwing an eraser at his direction.

> _**TWO ; a reward** _

“Chan. Chan. Chan.” Minho repeats with a monotonous voice, almost whining, “Chan.”

“Yes, Minho?” Chan responds, eyes never leaving the sheets of paper splayed in front of him.

The other male gestures towards the door, “Wanna go to Myeongdong to get bungeoppang?”

“Why?” Chan hums.

Minho looks at his boyfriend with a deadpan expression before sighing in response, “Jisung texted and said they all want to. They’re all just waiting for us by the school gate if we want to go.”

Chan finally looks at Minho, an apologetic look in his eyes “I’d like to, but I need to finish screening these papers.”

“Can’t you do that later?” Minho laughs while raising an eyebrow, “It’s going to be a quick trip anyway.”

The other male shakes his head, chuckling as he returns his attention to the papers he was reading, “No, I just need to finish these ‘cause Mr. Yoo needs these by tonight so he can finalize class incentives for the following events.”

“Boring.” Minho hums, rolling his eyes, “We’ll just get a quick snack and then we can work on this together. Promise.”

“Hmm.” Chan hums, leaning back on his chair and looking up at the ceiling, “Me sacrificing time for something I need to rush just so I can go with you to Myeongdong? What do I gain?” Chan jokes, laughing heartily.

Minho rolls his eyes, clearly impatient. He then leans over and presses a quick kiss to Chan’s neck before looking at him expectantly. When Chan turns to face him, Minho presses another tender and longer kiss on his lips, and the other male kisses back for a few seconds before they pull away. “You get that.” Minho declares proudly, a feline-like smirk plastering itself on his face.

A faint shade of pink dusts across Chan’s cheeks, but the smug smile on his lips is anything but shy, “You really can’t go a second without me, huh?”

“Whatever, Bang Chan.” Minho scoffs, feigning a look of disgust, “Knowing Jisung and Felix, they’d want the whole group to be complete. That’s why.”

“Hmm, sure.” Chan laughs, pecking Minho’s lips afterwards, “Fine, let’s go, you big baby.”

“Big baby my ass.” Minho mutters under his breath, slinging his backpack over one shoulder, “I am your baby, and I am big down the - ”

“Ok, Minho, let’s go.” Chan laughs, getting his backpack before grabbing Minho’s hand and pulling his boyfriend out of the room before he can say anything else.

After they all go on a mini food-trip in Myeongdong, the eight friends part ways, with Minho and Chan walking together as their homes were in the same direction. While talking about which food they enjoyed the most, Chan received a message notification.

_Mr. Yoo: Hi, Chan. How are the papers coming along?_

“Oh, right.” Chan groans, sighing, “The papers.”

“Mr. Yoo can wait for a few more minutes, I’m sure.” Minho laughs at Chan’s pouted expression, “Tell him it’s not easy being you because you’re the President with a hot boyfriend who wanted to go buy snacks with their friends.”

Chan chuckles, raising an eyebrow quizzically, “I’d be done if I didn’t go with you all, you know?”

Minho pretends to look hurt, bringing his hand to his heart, “That hurts, man.”

Chan laughs, lacing his fingers with Minho’s own, “You distracted me, so it would only be fair if you help me out, Vice Pres.”

“Do I get a kiss if I do?” Minho jokes.

Chan looks at him with a smirk before laughing in amusement, “This is your responsibility just as much as it’s mine, you know?”

“Fine, fine.” Minho chuckles, pretending to be annoyed, “Let’s go then.”

“But yes, you still get a kiss.”

“Damn right I should.”

> _**THREE ; a nice distraction** _

Minho sat comfortably on one of the couches that the Student Council room had, scrolling through his phone. He would type a few things on his laptop every now and then, eyebrows knit together in concentration. 

“What are you doing?”

Minho looks up, greeted by a smiling Chan. The vice president hums, offering a small smile, “Making a possible timeline for the remaining school year for activities and whatever.”

Chan takes a seat next to Minho, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. With one small tug, Minho falls against Chan, his head slotting perfectly against the crook of Chan’s neck. “You’ve been on that for more than an hour. You could have asked me or Jeongin for help.”

Minho shakes his head, chuckling, “No need. I can finish this in no time.”

“You sure?"

“Yup.”

“Alright.”

Chan shifts around on the couch, practically hugging Minho like a koala while the latter continues to type away on his laptop. A comfortable silence stretches between the two as Chan buries his face at the side of Minho’s neck, arms circling around his waist like a lock. He would peek at what Minho was typing every now and then, giving suggestions as to what schedule or timeline would’ve worked better and such.

After a while, Chan starts to trail kisses along the side of Minho’s neck, goosebumps peppering his skin. Minho knew Chan could be clingy, and when he was like this, it often meant he was stressed or tired. “Tired?” Minho asks quietly.

“I should be asking you that.” Chan murmurs against Minho’s neck.

The male laughs, “I guess we’re both tired then.”

“Just power couple things.” Chan jokes lightly, and he can feel Minho’s body vibrating as he releases a laugh.

Chan continues to place tickling kisses on the skin of Minho’s neck, so the latter turns his attention to the president, “Yes?”

He doesn’t stop kissing Minho’s neck, giving his response in between kisses, “Take a five-minute break or something.”

“Is this for real?” Minho teases, “You’re the one telling me to take a break while I work and not the other way around?”

“Funny.” Chan hums, and Minho feels his lips curling into a smile against his skin.

Minho brings his hand to cup Chan’s jaw, prompting him to look at each other. When their eyes meet, Minho can only smile warmly. Chan looks at him with adoration, honey-like warmth oozing from his gaze. When he smiles, his dimples are on full display, and Minho feels his heart beating faster. With a haughty smirk, Minho raises an eyebrow, “Dirty trick.”

“What?” Chan laughs.

“You know I can’t say no when you look like that.”

“Well, that’s not my fault.” Chan pokes his tongue out, grinning cheekily. 

“Whatever.” Minho mumbles.

But then he leans his head against Chan’s shoulder, letting his aching body relax from staying in the same sitting position for hours. Chan scatters soft kisses all over Minho’s face – forehead, eyes, nose, cheeks, lips – everywhere. When he presses a chaste kiss onto his lips, Minho giggles, “You’re the worst distraction. Changbin should never let us be in one room together.”

“We both know that isn’t going to work out.” Chan laughs, “Besides, the president and vice president always work hand-in-hand...literally and figuratively.”

Minho hums, stretching like a cat, “Point taken.”

> _**FOUR ; in the presence of our friends** _

“Ok, so I was talking to the representatives and presidents of each class in our year level,” Hyunjin says while tapping the table with his fingers, “and they had some pretty cool suggestions for year-ender events.”

“Yeah, they usually have nice ideas, but they’re also ones that require a huge budget.” Seungmin points out, having responsibility over the Student Council’s funds.

Minho chuckles, writing something on a sheet of paper, “We can splurge a little more than usual since it’s the year-ender anyway. The graduating batch - us, anyway - would like to have a memorable way to end the year before leaving high school.”

“Minho has a point.” Chan grins, looking up from his laptop, “We can compromise then. We think of something fun and interesting while taking into account the funds. We can splurge if needed, but if we find options that allow us to save some money for the council when the lower year-level takes over, that would be nice.”

“As expected of our President!” Changbin yells, laughing as he claps.

Jeongin laughs as well, an approving nod followed after, “The greatest student president this school has ever had.”

“Yeah, the batch after us won’t even hold a feather next to Chan!” Hyunjin adds.

Chan chuckles shyly, shaking his head, “Ah, guys, it’s not just me. It’s the whole team; me and you all.”

“Stop, I’ll cry.” Hyunjin pretends to sniff his nose.

Minho laughs, rolling his eyes playfully, “Take the compliment, will ya? It’s not a lie you’re the best president this school’s student council has ever had.”

“Of course, the boyfriend.” Changbin teases, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, “Everyone must be jealous that the president’s boyfriend is the vice president.”

Jeongin’s eyes glimmer as he grins, “Well, Minho has been a really good vice president too. He looks lazy and unbothered, but he’s super creative and hard-working!”

“Jeongin has rights.” Minho high-fives the secretary, “He’s got taste.”

“You both are a great tandem,” Seungmin laughs, shaking his head afterwards, “but the only complaint I have is that you both can’t stop the PDA even with us in the meeting room.”

“Yeah, you’re both always all over each other. It’s like watching a porno sometimes.” Hyunjin teases, laughing loudly.

Chan raises an eyebrow before pressing a slow yet firm kiss on Minho’s lips. “If you were dating him, you’d know why.” the president chuckles, wrapping an arm around Minho’s shoulder.

Minho smirks smugly, leaning against Chan’s figure as he says, “Not our problem.”

“I came here to get council work done…” Jeongin trails off, shuddering as he turns his attention to the papers in front of him, “but instead, I get a whole romcom.”

> _**FIVE ; you need to rest** _

Minho is leaning against the wall, arms crossed across his chest as he mutters, “Are you not capable of putting that pen down or shutting your laptop off for a few hours? Minutes?”

Chan looks at Minho with raised eyebrows, a slightly exasperated expression on his face, “You of all people should know how busy we are as student officers, Min. Especially when the year’s about to end.”

“Of course I know that.” Minho replies with a shrug, “I had to sort through hundreds of survey feedback responses and have more than ten papers approved by the principle in just three days.”

Chan nods, “Then I don’t see why you’re so exasperated right now.”

“I’m exasperated, Bang Chan,” Minho starts strongly, “because you’re putting the council work ahead of your wellbeing. I get that you have that responsibility as the president, and it’s your ‘duty’ to serve the student body, but you look like crap and I’m pretty sure you haven’t slept or eaten properly the past few days.”

“Minho…”

“We have exams to study for as well.” the vice president points out matter-of-factly.

Chan nods, leaning back on his chair with a heavy sigh, “I understand your point Minho, but - ”

“Don’t give me a ‘but’, Chan.” Minho scoffs, shaking his head, “I want you to put yourself first for once.”

At this, Chan stands from his position and walks over to Minho, levelling his glare. With an equally stern expression, Chan asks, “Me? Put myself first? What kind of president - student leader - would do that?”

“A sane one? One with common sense?” Minho spits back.

Chan takes a step closer, now standing in front of Minho, “What are you implying then?”

“Nothing!” Minho laughs emptily, “All I’m trying to say is that one day of rest and taking a breather will do you good.”

Chan’s eyebrows are knit together, “Easy for you to say, Minho. If I don’t finish these tasks, it’s going to cause a majority of the student body to complain, and the teachers would get upset. It’s not you who will shoulder the blame, it’s not Jeongin or Seungmin.”

He leans closer, essentially caging Minho against the wall, “It’s going to be me.”

Minho then sighs, one of his strengths being his ability to remain calm in a lot of situations. He looks directly at Chan, unfazed as he says, “I have my own responsibilities and the vice president, Chan, but I know when I’ve reached my limit and when to take a rest.”

“We have deadlines and schedules to follow.” Chan reasons.

“Don’t let the student body or even the system control you.” Minho sighs, reaching his hand out to play with the collar of Chan’s uniform jacket, “You’re nice, but sometimes too nice to say no or act the way you want.”

When Chan stays silent, simply staring at Minho with exhausted eyes, Minho continues to speak, “That’s why I’m your vice president. That’s why you have a secretary like Jeongin, a treasurer like Seungmin, a PR officer like Hyunjin and an officer like Changbin.”

“We’re here to help, Channie; and that means calling you out when you overwork yourself and forget about your own wellbeing.”

Chan finally relents, sighing in defeat as he slumps, leaning over to bury his face by the crook of Minho’s neck. The latter lets out an airy chuckle, circling his arms around Chan’s broad shoulders in a warm embrace. Chan unconsciously presses Minho against the wall but is still careful not to use his full weight.

“You’re such a handful, you know that?” Minho jokes lightly, rubbing soothing circles onto Chan’s back.

Chan chuckles against Minho’s skin, “I’m sorry, Min.”

“Don’t be.” the vice president smiles, hugging Chan tighter.

After what seems to be forever, Chan pulls away just enough to look into Minho’s eyes. “Thank you.” he whispers, the tip of his nose touching Minho’s own.

Minho half-smiles, half-smirks, “I’d drag your ass off of that chair just to get you to rest properly, you know?”

“Yeah, kinda knew you’d say that.” the president laughs.

But in a flash, the laughs and giggles were replaced with a gasp of surprise as Chan pressed lips against Minho’s. The latter responds automatically, welcoming Chan’s kiss with enthusiasm as he allows the president to push him further against the wall.

It starts with soft pecks, but eventually, they turn more aggressive. Chan plants his hands on Minho’s waist while darting his tongue out to lick his lover’s lower lip. Minho welcomes the muscle with glee, parting his lips to accommodate Chan’s hungry tongue. His hands fly to Chan’s hair, tangling his fingers in his luscious locks. 

As their tongues continue to tangle and glide against one another with a delicious fluidity, Chan pulls on Minho’s waist, their hips pressed firmly against each other. Suddenly, Minho feels like his pants were tighter than they were supposed to be - and the same goes for Chan. 

Chan harshly sucks on Minho’s tongue while simultaneously rutting his hips against his boyfriend’s. One hand goes up to caress Minho’s chest, his finger grazing over a now-erect bud which he can feel over his uniform shirt. All three actions elicits a strained whimper from the vice president’s mouth, causing Chan to smirk against his lips.

Minho pulls away, breath shaky and voice hoarse, “I have to admit, I was not expecting things to go this way.”

“What were you expecting then?” Chan laughs brightly, a wonderful contrast to what they were doing now.

“Uh...get you to stop working so we could go back to our respective houses to get some sleep and rest?”

“That can be arranged when I’m done with you.”

Minho scoffs, rolling his eyes, “We’re in the damn student council’s office, weirdo.”

“That never stopped us before.” Chan says nonchalantly.

“Yes, but - ”

Before Minho can finish what he wanted to say, Chan’s lips are back on his, kissing him fervently and without mercy. One of his hands tug at Chan’s hair while the other ends up gripping his arm for support, restraining himself from thrusting against his boyfriend. He doesn’t have to though, because Chan’s other hand crawls lower, palm softly pressed against his crotch. Minho moans, but thankfully, Chan’s opened-mouth kisses swallow the sounds.

Minho can feel Chan’s fingers toying with his belt buckle, but before he can actually do anything with it, the door opens.

The two pull away, still pressed against each other with flushed faces and quite unfazed.

Seungmin walks in, just as unfazed as them.

With a calm expression and without even looking at the pair, Seungmin goes over to one of the tables, “I’m just getting a few papers before going home. You both should as well…”

When he reaches the door, he shoots the pair a seemingly innocent yet devilish smile, “...if you want to continue what you’re doing.”

“Kim Seungmin!”

> _**+1 ; before class** _

“Gosh, I hate Math.” Minho groans, walking side-by-side with Chan at the hallway leading to their classroom.

“But you’re good at it.” Chan laughs, hands in his pockets.

Minho pouts, “I may be good at it, but it doesn’t mean I enjoy it.”

“That’s true.” Chan hums, smiling as he speaks, “But we’re almost done for the year, so just a little more.”

“Ugh, please, I can’t do this anymore.” Minho laughs, causing Chan to laugh as well.

When they arrive at the door to their classroom, they stand still for a second, turning to each other. “Don’t fall asleep, alright?” Chan smirks, pinching Minho’s nose.

“No promises.” Minho chuckles as his eyes twinkle with mischief.

Chan places a chaste peck on his boyfriend’s lips, causing both of them to smile giddily. When Minho opens the door, Jisung teasingly pushes them from behind, allowing him to go inside first.

“That’s what you get for kissing and being gross in front of doors!” he laughs, running to his desk.

“Jisung, come here. I need to give you something.” Minho says as a threat, walking over to a now screaming-and-hiding-behind-Changbin Jisung.

Chan laughs to himself, shaking his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hoped you liked that! There really needs to be more Minchan pieces out there lol. 
> 
> Also, I’m thinking of writing a one-shot based on an au I had at Twitter before (Sanguine was the name of the au, if you know me from Twitter heh). And I’m contemplating on making it a bit...sexier this time ;)


End file.
